Hermione's heartbreaking mess
by ellzxxx
Summary: Hermione has had a fallout with Ron. But her new year of university is starting and that's a whole new adventure! will she follow Ron till the end of her days? or will she go into a different route and finally find the man she belongs to? her relationships won't go smooth and getting the man of her dreams may be worst decision she will make...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on fanfiction of how harry potter would continue, as no one wanted it ending! so this is what happened after... hope you like it!**

"No, please, don't go!" Hermione begged, "I didn't mean it that way!" She sobbed. But Ron had already stormed out of the coffee shop. He'd had enough off Hermione's bossiness, and it kept making him feel stupid. She had told him that he was 'boring', and he wasn't going to hold himself together and keep the anger inside him any longer, because he'd done it too many times before. He wanted her to miss him and appreciate him, because he was just fed up of following that girl! Hermione ran after him, but he was out of sight by the time she was out of the building. The roads were maze like and there was no way she was going to find him in this darkness.

She felt ashamed, but she had done something she had wanted to do the past three years. Yes, they were going out, but she was the only one starting conversations, and even though Ron loved her and responded, he never talked about anything that she found even remotely interesting or exciting. She decided to go to Ginny's house. She must have some advice, as Ginny was always dating.

Slowly, Hermione walked up the steps to Grimmauld Place, tears trickling down her face, and knocked on the door. 'Hermione, what's wrong?' Ginny came running and gave her a big hug. 'It's him, but this is worse this time; he left me!" She cried even harder. 'Oh, what's up with my brother? Honestly, when I was little he had always been kind and had never just stormed off!' 'You don't get it; I told him I was bored with him. I didn't want him to take it so close to heart! He had never done that before as much as I can remember!' They walked inside and Hermione sat on the couch when Harry walked in "Heya, sup guys?...oh, is it Ron again?" Hermione slowly nodded, her face in her hands. "Don't worry, you'll find someone better in university." Then Ginny cut across him "You know what you should do! Do the same as you told me, try someone else and trust me, he'll come back! It worked with me anyway." She whispered in her ear calmly. Hermione nodded, and knowing her plan, walked home.

The next day was university. She couldn't wait, yet she was still full of anger and worries of where her love life would lead to. She knew, of course, the right thing to do now was concentrate on work and stop thinking about Ron. But she couldn't! For seven years her eyes were fixed on him in lessons and out of them. She probably could have gotten better marks in her exams if she didn't have the distraction. Her eyes were just so used to that spot that it would be hard to ignore him. The only reason he was in the same class as her was because she spent most of her time explaining things to him that he would never understand, but eventually, after long hours of hard work, she got him into uni, so they could live 'forever after'.

* * *

Her alarm went off and woke Hermione up. Feeling dizzy and tired as it was still dark and cold at six o'clock in the morning, she put her slippers on and went to wash. She then got dressed in her new school robes, which were similar to her old ones at Hogwarts, but dark green velvet. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror; her hair looked terrible! She'd had a nightmare again which caused her to keep rolling around at night. This happened often nowadays, especially with all those fights with Ron, so she cast a charm which stopped it from frizzing all over the place, and put it up into a neat bun. She then cast two more charms to be more awake and one for her makeup. This was the first time she'd used this charm, and it worked so well that she thought she would stand out most. And if she was lucky, someone might take an interest today…

**Hope you liked it and please review! I hope to put the next chapters as soon as possible! so come and check regularly**

**Love you all, Ella xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, now everything is starting, hope you like it! Forgot to mention last time, thank you very much to JustCaz for being my beta!What would I do without you? love you loads xxx**

Hermione apparated to her new university, and the first thing she saw was a grand, golden, never ending wall. She felt an excitement rushing through her body, her heart was skipping so fast she that thought it would jump out of her chest. However, something was blocking the marvelous sight. She couldn't believe it, not him. There he was, the tall, blond haired boy, but no longer a boy; Draco Malfoy was a man!

With his blond, shiny, and long hair falling down his back, slightly longer than his shoulders. His small pointed nose and his pale face stood out from the rest of the crowd, undoubtedly the best looking out of everyone else. He looked so much like his father, she thought, but she hadn't had even two seconds to take in those unusually beautiful features as the man had noticed her. He kept glancing at her, as well as having a chat with his new friends. As he realized she was looking at him, he smirked. Hermione knew that smirk well, and has seen it so many times, yet this was the first time she'd realized how dangerously sexy he looked with it.  
"Well if it isn't Granger," Draco said, "I am not surprised to see you at all...You look a bit... Different."  
He whispered something to a dark haired boy stood next to him, and they both laughed. Hermione couldn't stand it! He doesn't behave like a man! she thought,

"I don't find it amusing Malfoy! I thought the war would get some thinking of growing up into you, but it looks as though you've wasted that opportunity!"

"But Granger, Unlike you I'm allowed to have fun, to be honest, I have never seen you ever enjoying yourself, all that hard are wasting your life"

"How dare you! Me? wasting my life? at least I'm not a lazy disgusting slug like you"she shouted

'She felt horrible, why was he looking at her?almost giving her hope when suddenly he says something as hurtful as that!'

she slapped him across the face before turning away and walking off.  
"Someone's in a mood" Draco said, stroking his cheek from the pain. He pulled out his wand and said, "Experto lossa." which sent a spell hitting her right ear, causing it to grow.  
Luckily for her, only one witch realized something different about her before she put a charm on it. She turned round and gave him the dirtiest look she could, a look of disgust. And she thought he was 'a man'!  
But just then a loud voice echoed over the grounds. "All Allants students must enter the university hall now!" It was the little owl standing on the entrance gate.

Hermione walked in as everybody else also made their way in.

**All reviews would be appreciated, so please review! love you all! xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is short but I'll make sure my next ones will be longer!**

**Hermione and Draco, would that ever work? keep reading, hope you like it! xx**

Hermione entered a grand hall, all lit up with the colour red, which she soon realised were small ladybirds, which gave her a warm exciting feeling. There was a small owl sitting on a teachers shoulder. The rest of the people walked in and stood in a line.

"Hello and welcome to Allander University! My name is Miss Orla, and now let me go through a set of rules before we start..." She said. Her owl was pure white and reminded Hermione of Hedwig. The teacher was somewhere in her thirties and she had brown hair tied in a bun. Her eyes were sharp blue.

Don't think of Ron! Don't think of Ron! Hermione kept telling herself, but just then another thought accured to her, she will need to find someone else to take her mind of him...and Draco looked attractive this morning... No, that will never work! Don't be stupid! He behaves like a nasty five year old! She thought to herself, when she realised that she was sitting in a classroom next to a pretty russian had a shiny long black plait. Her eyes were dark brown, her face pale white and she had a small nose. She looked very sweet and undoubtedly she was the prettiest girl in the class!

"Hi, I'm Angela Kirson, and your Hermione, aren't you? I've heard all about you. You're friends with The Boy Who Lived!" She said in a sweet voice that matched her looks. "Yes, that's me." Hermione replied and smiled. Miss Orla continued her talk

"...At the end of the year an award will be given to the one who has got the highest exam results in duelling! So everybody must try hard to win this prize, and most importantly, keep up with the work. If we feel you won't be able to cope, then unfortunately you won't be able to carry on learning here. That's why we will have exams halfway though the year."

"Hermione!" She turned around. "Harry! When did you get here?"

"Didn't I tell you? Oh, and you know who's here? Malfoy."

"Unfortunately." She said, just to cover up her newfound feelings towards him.

"...the prize would be the angel potion. This is a potion that let's you wish for whatever you want, and it will come true in immediately, but we trust our students that at the age of twenty, you should know what wishes are right and wrong to make."

What was that? Hermione said to herself. Anything I want! I could bring Ron back! This prize is mine! She smiled. During her thoughts, Draco was looking at her, wondering whether there was a sweeter or prettier smile in the entire world.

**Stuff is going on... Stop liking Ron Hermione! Draco is your new boyfriend, he has the perfect blond hair and the fittest face ever! **

**please review! xx**


End file.
